


New Heights

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Artwork was inspired by tumblr user thetobor, I was inspired by some art on tumblr, I’m weak for height differences, M/M, just something small and sappy I wrote during work, the dork knight rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Drake tries to kiss Launchpad but it’s Hard™️





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetobor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thetobor).



> https://thetobor.tumblr.com/post/185312433677/holds-u-at-gunpoint-non-threateningly-dw-and-lp
> 
> ^yall should check out the artwork that inspired the fic^

Launchpad smirked as he looked down at Drake. He was on the tip of his feet. his neck craning up as he tried to stretch himself more. 

 

“Babe.” Launchpad giggled, his smile growing wider when Drake opened his eyes to glare at him. “What are you trying to do?” 

 

“What does it look like I’m trying to do?” He asked, this time jumping up to wrap his arms around Launchpad’s neck. 

 

“I don’t know.” Launchpad replied dumbly, “You should tell me.” 

 

Drake giggled as he softly kissed him. Launchpad wrapped his arms around him, walking backwards until he felt his knees hit the couch. He softly sat down and Drake pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around the larger man’s back. 

 

Launchpad’s hand reached back and softly cupped Drake’s face as they slowly broke apart for air. 

 

“I don’t get it.” Launchpad said, a small smile on his beak, “What were you trying to do?” He repeated and Drake rolled his eyes. 

 

“I  _ was _ trying to kiss my ridiculously tall boyfriend.” Drake pouted, crossing his arms and trying to look angry. 

 

Launchpad smirked, leaning forward to rub their beaks together, “You did a wonderful job, DW.” 

 

Drake kissed him once more, quicker than what Launchpad wanted and hopped down onto the floor. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He replied. Leaning over to kiss him once more before walking away. 

 

“Hey wait. Where you going?” Launchpad shouted after him but Drake was already out of earshot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos feed my soul


End file.
